Star Candy
Star Candy-chan is a character in the Desert Anime (GDA) whom is a humanized form of Star Candy also more commonly known as Konpeito ( 金平糖, コンペイトー) She is an industrial dessert. She is most Commonly refered to as 'Star' Apperance Her hair is tied into two twin tails near the base of her neck that loop upward to around her ears and are rolled up and clipped into place on the back of her head. these loops create a ring like hair style on either side of her headm as well as three points on the top of her head. She also wears a choker around her neck with a star shapped gem in the center, as well as a necklace with 4 circle pendants and a star pendant in the center. her top is split into three sections, the darker part near the top and bottom outlining the shirt's shape and indicating where the sleeves start as well. It also includes sheer (Transparent) parts as well. the sleeves are mainly sheer matterial with a star pendant hanging off a chain below either shoulder. another sheer area of the shirt is below the breast line and V mark on the lower half of the shirt, the sheer section goes down to the edge of her skirt. Her skirt is generally the same as the shirt but minus the V shape and the bottom outline. Over the skirt is another skirt that is attached to the top of the main skirt, it's a full sheer skirt that has a petal like theme to it, each section overlaying the other. her shoes are really regular healed boots. Her color scheme does change, Though only for a breif split second when she's hit by either a strong emotion or her emotion changes suddenly. Her color change depends on the emotion as well. Red when angered. a darker blue when crying or saddened. Pink when blushing or flustered/in love. Purple when nervous or uncompfortable. Yellow when really happy. Green when competitive/fired up. Orange when feeling like she's done something wrong/guilty. note this can be missed if you blink- Personality Star is usually polite and tends to treat those who are younger than her as sibblings. She is also a bit naive most of the time very naive and gullible. She's very much like a 4 year old in an 18 year old's body. Her speach pattern can also be perceived as 'odd'. Exspecially with her very strange habit to, more often than not, start off her sentances with 'Ah'. Star also speaks with a very light airy tone/voice. She tries to take care of others if they appear or act sad/upset. Yelling frightens her a bit, which also points out that she is easliy scared. She's also not very bright at times, and can be caught doing stupid things that could harm her not realizing that what she's doing is well harmful. Her innocent mind is sometimes...to innocent.... Relationships (Currently she has little to no interaction with any of the other desserts at the moment....when interactions happen i'll edit this eheheh...) Triva *the stars on her clothing and necklace/choker are pure sugar. *here is her ask blog *she herself doesn't quite realize that her color scheme changes when it does *she understands japanese and english *Her twitter can be located here: https://twitter.com/gda_star * gda star.png|Star in formal attire Picture of me 225.png|Star with headphones~ Drawn by arequipe-wafer-kun's creator tumblr_mzubwzvbFI1tqxhq0o2_1280.png|Very pretty picture of Star drawn by: slitherandspit's creator tumblr_n01kuolbWL1tro4wco1_r1_500.jpg|cute younger looking ver of Star drawn by: cakepopkun's creator tumblr_inline_n01oa0fF0y1qhlz0l.png|Star drawn by: reinapepiada IMG_40421.jpg|Star's reference sheet Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Other